Pain and discomfort of the rectal and perineal body regions stem from a number of causes such as hemorrhoids, rectal surgery or an episiotomy. Persons experiencing rectal or perineal pain or discomfort often seat themselves on a donut-shaped cushion to prevent contact with and pressure on the affected area. Although relatively inexpensive, donut-shaped cushions do not provide a desired degree of relief. For example, in many cases donut-shaped cushions result in tension being exerted on the perineal region. Such tension can cause increased discomfort, especially when surgical sutures are present.
Sufferers of perineal region discomfort also have used various types of wheelchair cushions and sporting event cushions in attempting to sit without increased pain or discomfort. However, such cushions are not designed for alleviation of both pressure and tension on the perineal region and, thus, provide little or no benefit. Further, wheelchair cushions that may provide some degree of relief often are disadvantageous from the standpoint of relatively high cost, especially for surgical patients and others who experience discomfort for a period of a few days or, at most, a few weeks.